DARED THE TRUTH le partie deux
by happiethots
Summary: The morning after the game. chapter 3 up .CS pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The Drive

**DARED THE TRUTH le partie deux**

**The drive**

I'm driving to Catherine's place. We just got out of work and the sun is slowly making its way up. I can feel it's warmth on my skin. Actually I'm not sure if it's the sun or if it was Catherine's kiss or if it was her steamy dance in the break room awhile ago. Whatever it is, I like the feeling. I'm so excited. I cannot contain myself. Here I am following her Denali, and I cant help grinning. Have you seen anyone at a stop light grinning like fool? Either I try to control my breathing or just hyperventilate her in my Tahoe and fog up the windows. Three more turns and were there. Is Catherine driving slow? No, she's within the speed limit. I guess its my head that's spinning fast. I'm in a hurry to get to her.

Last night at work was…different. Exciting. Sexual. Back and forth flirtations between me and Catherine.

I'm grateful for a boring night which turned out pretty interesting. I'm glad for our 'little' game. Truth- or- dare gives new meaning to me. Maybe when I get to Catherine's she can dare me to do something to her. Damn, my hands are sweating! I'm itching to touch her, have my hands wrap around her, feel her warm skin again. Yup, that's it. Its Catherine that's making me warm and fuzzy.

Catherine dancing last night, damn, she's so, so sexy. If I was watching her in a strip club, I'd run to the nearest ATM machine and empty my savings, plus write her checks and maybe toss in my American Express card just to have her to myself. I've never been this crazy for a woman before. But Catherine…ohh, Catherine. Its so hard to express what she does to me. She pushes my buttons but yet she can control and tame me. When were arguing, I can see the fire in her deep blue eyes. Burning, burning, burning at me. Maybe for me? I watch how she breathes when she's angry. Deep and rhythmic. Her chest rising in and out. I sure want to see her breathe without clothes. Makes me wonder how she breathes when she's making love, maybe I'll get to find out.

I usually go into the locker room thirty seconds after she comes in at the end of our shifts. That time she already has opened her locker. Its very sexy seeing her lift her leg up the bench and unlace her boots slowly. Takes them off and put on her black three inch stilletto pumps. I see her black lacy thongs as she bends, sometimes I don't see any marks of an underwear. It's a turn on, knowing nothing is between she and her jeans. And it becomes a beautiful morning for me if she changes her top. I like trying to guess what color bra she wears, black is my favorite. Although the red see though one was way oh, so hot. She would've called 911 because I was burning inside. Maybe I will spill something on her so she can take off her jeans next time. Happy thoughts!

Two more turns. Dumb four way stop. I'm in such a hurry and everything is going in slow motion! Why do they have to have a speed limit of thirty in residential areas? The gods are against me this morning! "Focus, breathe, Sara," I say to myself. I'm remembering me kissing her. Soft lips. I thought she'll push me away. But no, I'm grateful when she pulled me closer. I knew it. For the past few weeks, there was something going on between us. I couldn't put my finger to it. The way we stare at eachother, how I catch her sometimes checking me. Yeah, Something was up. I know that I have been attracted to her for awhile but have hid it. Its hard to tell someone your attracted to them when every week she dates these different men. They were men. Lousy ones too. They will never know what they're missing. In a way I'm glad because it gives me a window of hope. Plus, she's nice to me when she's not with someone. Dating losers puts her in a crappy mood.

Okay, next turn is her street. Drive slow, remember the speed limit. Breathe! Why am I now so, so nervous? I wanted this for so long. And here I am hearing my heart beat so loud that it's deafening. Maybe I'll turn the music up a bit. Too late, I'm here at her home now. I have to park next to her Denali on the driveway. Wow. The Denali and Tahoe side by side. Looks cute. Maybe they'll have a baby Envoy . What the heck am I thinking now?

I don't know if I'm walking or gliding to her door. I can't feel my legs move. Well, do I use the door bell or knock? Darn it! I'm so freaky nervous! I've been with women before and usually I'm in control. But this morning I'm a wreck. Wo! I forgot, does my hair look okay? How about my breath? Damn, I got tic tacs in the truck. Where are my freaking keys? Oww! That hurts! I bump my head on the steering wheel while bending over looking for the tic tacs. Okay, how many do I pop in my mouth? I'll pop in a couple. Okay, I'll knock. Hey, what if she wants to kiss me when I get in and I have a mouth full of tic tacs? Chew and swallow hard, Sara. There. Man! That stings! My tongue and throat are on fire. Damn, the things she does to me!

"Hey, Sara. What too you so long? Oh…is something wrong?" Catherine opens the door for me and here I am standing in front of her my mouth open and my tongue out, like a puppy dog panting. And all I could think of is "IDIOT, SARA"


	2. Chapter 2: Catherine's home

**Catherine's Home**

"Great, Sara, just great," I say to myself. Why am I such a klutz around her this morning? Okay, breathe. Through your mouth now so obviously! Say something stupid why you almost have your tonsils wagging in front of her. Think, girl! She's in front of you smiling, obviously amused by the puppy dog look. Man, breath mints sure is so damn minty!

"Cath, my mouth is burning," I say as I slowly walk in.

"Oh, okay," she says with a sly grin, "lemme hose you down. I'm burning up too, you know."

She pulls me in, closes the door with her foot and suddenly takes me in her arms, pushes me against the wall. Wow. Talk about foreplay.

I hear a 'tink', something hits my head.

"Oww." I look up and see that I hit the shelf with all the little expensive vases.

"Oh, boy!" I say out loud.

"Sara, duck.! No, don't move!" She commands as she raises her arms above me trying to reach the shelf to steady it. I myself cringe, waiting for something expensive to hit my noggin. Seconds pass, nothing.

I open my eyes. She is in front of me, face to face. Breath to breath. I'm still up against the wall, she has her arms raised steadying the shelf.

I've always imagined this position, she in front of me pinning me against the wall. Funny, I got my wish, but with added drama.

This isn't turning out right. I give out a little laugh, "hey you," is all I could muster in a whisper.

"I think we gotta move someplace less expensive and less decorative," her voice is barely audible. Funny and very, very sexy.

"Couch?" I mumbled.

"Nah, center table is made of glass, not safe for us as of the moment," she answers still whispering with a half smile, I'm turned on beyond words. If she keeps whispering, I will have to take her down. But it seems she's in control as of the moment, I'm still pinned to the wall, but her arms now rests on my shoulder.

"Find another spot, Sara." Woman, stop whispering! You're sending shivers down to my spine.

I cant think straight. I'm inches away from her, face to face. I know she can smell my minty breath. I don't know if its sexy to her or just plain hygienic.

I don't know, I look around and see the counter top, "uhh… kitchen?" How could I be so lame?

"Sara, that's kinky. But dangerous, dear. Lots of knives…" she lingers on the 's' like a snake's hiss. oh, god, i want her naked body slither across me NOW!

"Take another guess, Sara." damn, she good!

I am now breathing though my mouth , my minty breath I can smell it. I am looking into her deep blue eyes. I can see a smile curl up. I feel like a kid lost in a candy store. Naughty. naught me. Thoughts of bare flesh flash through my mind.

I cant take this anymore. I gently hold onto her arms and push her back. Away from the wall, away from the shelf with little vases. I realize sex can be a hazard to one's health.

I like the feel of me holding her arms, which are so smooth and soft. I want those arms to keep me warm, embrace me. I want those arms to pin me down. Golly, I'm way to hot and horny. And we have'nt even kissed yet!

"Upstairs. Bedroom. Now." I cant believe I'm commanding her inside her own home.

"Good thinking, baby." She hold my hand still, our eyes locked. I dare not to break away from the gaze. What can I say? She can hypnotize me with a stare. She already has me in cloud nine. She's a magician, what can I do? Maybe she can demonstrate some bedroom tricks on me. I will be a willing and participating audience. She will have my full attention. God, the things I'm thinking right now.

We slowly make it through the living room and to the stairs. Its amazing how she can walk backwards aound her home without looking where she's going.

We're slowly going up, she's still walking backwards, holding my hand and holding my gaze. I try counting the steps so I could do what she's doing to me on another time. Nine steps. Damn! Ten! Didn't expect another one there. She laughs as I almost trip. Good thing she's still holding me and steadies me. I hope I didn't break the romantic mood with all my bumbling around.

Oh, lordy me, its her bedroom. I've never been up here. King sized bed fit for a queen. I see the satin sheets she sleeps naked in. I feel my heart beat fast and loud. Can she hear it? Oh, lord, my heart is going 200 beats a minute. I'm glad all CSI's are trained in CPR. It might come in handy in a moment. I'd love for her to rip my shirt open and do compressions. And I know Catherine wont hesitate to do mouth to mouth. My breath already smells fresh and minty. Mouthful of tic tacs wasn't bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3: The bedroom

_It was a slow night at work so I thought of finishing up. Feedbacks would be great. p.s. I have nothing against Kenny G._

_Catherine/Sara pairing: dont like it, dont read it_

-----oOo-----

**The Bedroom**

Catherine is still holding my hand and leading me in to her room. Okay, this is where she sleeps, naked. On those cream colored satin sheets. Gosh, everything looks perfect in here. Perfect, for a perfect woman like Catherine.

My hands are shaking, she looks at me and smiles, "Sara, are you okay?"

I feel numb. I wanted this. Always dreamed of this, me and Catherine making love, feeling the warmth of her skin against my skin. Hearing her whisper sweet nothings into my ear, hearing her moan my name over and over again.

And now, here we are.

The moment of truth!

"Yeah, I'm okay," I say holding her hand tighter." damn, her hands are soft. Oh, shit. My knuckles are turning white! I think I'm crushing her hand!

"Sara, you're trembling…"

If a dream becomes reality, yeah, sure, I've the right to shake and rattle and roll a bit.

"I'm just… I can/t…I …I don't...," I cant believe I'm stuttering! All these emotions swirling within me, I cant focus.

"Sara, we don't have to do.."

"No," I interrupted her, "I want this so much, Cath. I've always wanted this. I just… I just cant believe its real."

Catherine smiles, and leans close to me, "I want this too. Me and you, Sara. Just me and you."

I look at her, Catherine Willows wants me. Okay, she gets me.

I cup my hands on her face and was about to kiss her, she pulls back a little and whispers, "wait."

For what?

She picks up a remote control near the nightstand. Good golly, are we going to watch TV first? Is this her foreplay? Definitely not a turn on.

She clicks a few button, soon the room is filled with music, "obladi, oblada, life goes on.. Ya! la,la,la,la,la,la,la..."

I try to hide my smile. Definitely the Beatles.

She clicks furiously at the remote, sheepishly mumbling , "sorry, wrong track."

Soon the room is filled with jazz, must be Kenny G. okay, better.

She glides toward me. A real seductress in action.

I just stand there in the middle of the room. The mood soon returns and I feel my heart racing once again.

Closing her eyes, her body starts to sway with the music.

Do I join her or just stay put and wait for instructions? I am in her room. I am under her spell, I am hypnotized by her slow swaying movements.

She comes up to me with a half smile and whispers, "watch but no touch…" Damn rules!

She is dancing so close to me, just inches away. I cannot take my eyes off her face. I feel the heat of her body. I want to hold her, grab her, and rip her clothes off and throw her on top of her satin sheets and explore every inch of her. Damn, it sure is getting hot in here.

"Cath, I cant…"

"Shhh," she puts her finger on my lips and quiets me. Can I suck it? Or even just a lick? I just want to touch her so bad its driving my nuts!

She slowly goes behind me. Her front against my back. I can feel her taut breast, and think to myself that my back is luckier than my front.

From behind her hands slowly touches my waist. I close my eyes and take a quick breath. Her hands keep on traveling upward, Her swaying never stops. I start to follow her rhythm of movement. I cant believe I'm moving as one with Catherine with Kenny G. filling the room with his saxophone.

"Cath…"

"Shhh, Sara, I got you," I feel her breath in my ears and it tingles my spine. Yeah, you sure got me, Catherine Willows. You got me good.

Catherine's hand are now massaging my breasts, oh, god, that feels good.

I reach out from behind and feel her perfect rounded ass and pull her tighter to me.

From behind she's unbuttoning my blouse, from behind I feel for the button of her pants and slowly unzip it. Two can play the game here. Kenny G. as witness.

I cant help it anymore. I am hyperventilating, sweating, wet with passion, my hands are itching to touch her more, my lips want to kiss her, my body is aching for her, I want her, need her, taste her.

I turn around and look at her. Should I kiss her first, touch her first or bring her to bed first? Choices, choices, choices.

Our eyes are locked. I see the want in her face. I also see a small curl of a smile starting to form.

Ahhh, hell. I'll do all three at once.

I kiss her, let my hands travel under her top to her breast while leading her to her satin sheets. This is better now. I'm on top of her. I kiss her furiously and she does the same in return. All the want, the longing, the passion is slowing being released.

I pull from our kiss, and I slowly take off her top. She sits up and helps me out of my blouse. She unhooks my bra and I do the same to hers.

There are no need for words at a time like this. I cant even think of anything to say. I am at awe. I open my mouth to say how beautiful she it but it was met with a kiss.

I lay her back down and start kissing her gently this time. I slowly work my way to her breasts. I like the feel of her nipples harden as I suck it. I like listening to her moan and her hand caressing the back of my neck. My hand is going southbound, I feel a change in her breathing as my hand passes her stomach. My hand with a life of its own slowly goes down in her jeans. I feel her lacy underwear and I go under it.

The way Catherine moans is like hearing a soft wind blow through a quiet evening. You like the feel of it. And I want more of it.

I get up slowly taking her jeans and thong off, she brings up her hips for an easy pull. I unbutton my jeans and take it off, flinging it on the floor.

I'm taking interest on her milky legs, caressing slowly as I work my way up. I see her stomach muscles tighten when I reach her thighs.

Her breathing quickens, arms reaching for my shoulders pulling me inches up. I trace my tongue in her inner thigh sucking gently, my hand slowly playing with her folds.

Her arms steadying me, not wanting me to go upward. I know what she wants. I want to hear it.

"Sara, please…" she begs.

I don't want to disappoint the woman. I want it too.

I slowly shift. My tongue now alternating with flicking and sucking her clit. My hands reach up massaging her breasts. Catherine's moans are getting louder and louder, "Sara… Sara… SARA, SARA, omigod, SARA!" Her hips moving faster and faster.

I bring in two fingers. Thrusting in and out. I feel her nails dig into my shoulders. I add another finger.

My name becomes a dying scream, "SARRAAA, don't stop….." More moaning, grunting.

My fingers thrusting faster and faster. I look up and see her expression, her neck hyper extended, breathing becomes so erratic. I push in deeper and faster. I know she's about to come.

I myself am in a trance by just watching her. I feel I'm about to come too.

My hand is soaked with her juices, I like its warm feeling. I go down again and suck her clit.

My name becomes her breathing.

"Sara...Sara...Sara...Sara...Sara..."

"SAAARRAAAA!"

I feel the spasm of her body. She came. And so did I.

I crawl up to her, my fingers slowing the its thrusting.

I kiss her, she kisses me back hungrily, tasting herself with my lips.

"You sent me way up there, Sara baby," she purrs with a smile.

I pull out my fingers and lick her juice. She takes my hand and says, "let me," and proceeds to suck my finger.

I smile. Totally sexy and arousing.

Me and Catherine, here naked with her satin sheets.

Catherine looks at me, she gets on top and purrs, "I told you before, Sara baby, I always end up on top. My turn, baby."

I like this.

-----oOo-----

_hope i did justice..._


End file.
